Hey, Soul Sister
by Jade Miranda
Summary: "-Então, é assim que você reagiria a um pedido de casamento?" – Primeiro lugar no concurso "Casamento e Amores Fugazes" da Cho-Hime.


**Obs**: As personagens de Naruto não me pertencem.

**Obs²**: A estrofe da música utilizada é: Marry You, Bruno Mars.

**Obs³**: Essa fic foi escrita para o concurso: Desafio: "Casamentos e Amores Fugazes" da Cho Hime, vulgo: Isa ser do mal. xD

**Ps**: Agradecimentos a Dé por sempre betar as minhas histórias e por toda a paciência, e a Ayla Rios, gêmea perdida do mal, pelo super apoio. Muito obrigada, babys. *_*

* * *

><p><strong>HEY, SOUL SISTER<strong>

* * *

><p>Já eram quase cinco da tarde. O atelier estava fechado, mas a jovem finalizava mais uma de suas obras primas. Fora muito difícil chegar onde estava: ter o seu próprio local de trabalho, sua marca, o tão sonhado prestígio.<p>

Os croquis permaneciam espalhados pela mesa branca. Já estava entardecendo. Em cima da mesa, havia uma bandeja com uma xícara de chá - cortesia de sua irmã mais nova, Hanabi, que sempre vinha ajudá-la nos fins de semana. A mais nova contava que ver Hinata criar era uma terapia.

Aquele dia estava um tanto quente, então, para conseguir criar, a morena ligou o aparelho de som, ouvindo uma melodia suave e inspiradora. Prendeu os longos cabelos em um coque frouxo, tirou os sapatos de salto e ficou descalça, sentindo o chão deliciosamente frio.

Os olhos perolados percorreram o tecido, agora com forma, efeito, caimento e estilo. Um vestido de noiva. Mas aquele era uma encomenda especial, e não um vestido qualquer. Aquele seria o presente de casamento de sua melhor amiga, Ino.

Fitou o manequim. O vestido era tomara que caia branco, composto de leves camadas. O busto e a barra da saia haviam sido enriquecidos com delicadas aplicações de renda preta, que contrastavam com o branco, tornando o vestido clássico e charmoso. O laço de veludo que envolvia sua cintura dava harmonia, graciosidade e personalidade à peça. A loira, com certeza, iria adorar aquele toque especial.

Porém a Hyuuga encontrava-se indecisa sobre o vestido pós-cerimônia, afinal, a noiva não ia usar o vestido longo na festa, ela queria fazer algo prático. Duas peças em uma.

Já era noite quando finalizou as peças. Hinata estava satisfeita e muito orgulhosa do seu presente de casamento. Além de amiga da noiva, ela era sua madrinha.

-Hinata!

Tão concentrada em apreciar sua criação, a morena sobressaltou-se, reconhecendo a voz de sua irmã chamando-a. Hanabi riu perante sua reação.

-Sei que você está orgulhosa do seu trabalho, meu amor. – Hanabi comentou divertida. - Mas você esqueceu o que ia fazer hoje?

-Ah, kami! Eu esqueci completamente, Hanabi-chan!

-Ele está aqui embaixo. – Ela avisou. – Está lhe esperando.

-E eu nem estou arrumada. – Hinata mirou sua imagem no espelho, descabelada.

-Você fica linda de qualquer jeito.

A voz masculina a fez pular mais uma vez.

Itachi trazia um sorriso de canto nos lábios, parado na entrada da sala ao lado de Hanabi, que segurou o riso ao ver a face assustada da irmã.

-Eu já estou indo, Hina. – Hanabi avisou. E acrescentou, só para a irmã, com um sorriso malicioso. – Aproveite o bonitão.

Hinata corou.

-Eu imaginei que você ia se distrair com sua obra de arte. – Ele falou.

-Me perdoe, Itachi. Eu estou tão empenhada no presente de casamento de Ino, que esqueci completamente do nosso jantar. – Hinata corou, envergonhada por seu esquecimento.

Itachi se aproximou e a abraçou, erguendo seu queixo levemente com a ponta do dedo indicador, o sorriso de canto ainda presente na face masculina.

-Eu sei de uma maneira de você me recompensar por isso.

-ITACHI! – Ela repreendeu, escondendo o rosto no peito dele. A risada rouca fez Hinata sorrir, mesmo ainda estando encabulada.

-Você esqueceu-se de mim, tenho direito de cobrar. – Ele disse num tom malicioso.

-Ainda vamos sair para jantar? – A Hyuuga passou os braços pelo pescoço dele depositando-lhe um rápido beijo nos lábios.

-Tenho uma idéia melhor. – Hinata soube qual era a idéia no instante em que fitou os olhos negros do Uchiha. O brilho maroto estava presente.

[...]

A morena arqueou o corpo, buscando apoio no torso masculino. Os lábios da garota eram devorados numa velocidade alucinante, intoxicante. Itachi desceu as mãos da cintura de Hinata em direção a suas coxas. Entendendo o recado, a morena içou-as, circundando a cintura masculina.

Em meio à escuridão, ele avançou pelo apartamento, até chegaram ao quarto do moreno. Já sobre a cama, Hinata soltou um suspiro entre o beijo, sentindo as mãos de Itachi puxarem seu vestido e atirá-lo em um canto qualquer do cômodo. Em seguida a morena espalmou as mãos pelo peito masculino, permitindo que suas mãos deslizassem pelo corpo do Uchiha, sentindo, sob o toque dos dedos, os músculos delineados, levando consigo a blusa que ele usava e que agora jazia no chão, juntamente com o seu vestido.

Hinata suspirou e soltou um gemido manhoso quando Itachi declinou uma trilha de beijos e mordidas pelo seu pescoço em direção ao seu colo, deixando algumas marcas, ao que ela revidou arranhando-lhe as costas à medida que os toques se intensificavam.

-Itachi. – Ela suspirou com um beijo mais lânguido. O moreno ergueu a cabeça, os olhos febris de desejo possuíam um ar predatório, algo que enfeitiçava a Hyuuga.

-O que foi, anjo? - Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido enquanto mordiscava-lhe o lóbulo da orelha.

-Eu vou ter que usar gola alta amanhã, bastardo. – Reclamou, a voz entrecortada. O moreno apenas deslizou os lábios de sua orelha até sua bochecha, provocando.

-Vou tentar me lembrar disso. – Os olhos marotos, contrapondo o tom de voz falsamente inocente.

Com certa impaciência a morena desceu as mãos até o cós da calça, e percebendo a sua pressa, Itachi, mais que prontamente, ajudou-lhe no intento, para em seguida cobrir o corpo feminino, iniciando o choque entre os corpos que se moviam numa sincronia perfeita, movimentos firmes e ritmados, em uma dança que os levava a plenitude, até alcançarem o ápice, juntos.

Em meio a pequenos estremecimentos e uma sensação de leveza, Hinata sentiu Itachi puxá-la para perto de si, abraçando-a e beijando os lábios suavemente. Os olhos perolados já estavam pesando, Itachi acariciava-lhe os cabelos e, quando ela estava quase adormecida, ainda pôde escutá-lo sussurrar em seu ouvido, como quem conta um segredo:

-Eu te amo, anjo.

[...]

-Então, você já tem outra encomenda? – Ino sorriu, enquanto fazia a última prova do vestido. Hinata confirmou com um aceno de cabeça.

A noiva estava em pé em um banquinho, enquanto Hinata verificava minuciosamente o vestido.

-Eu nem sei como agradecer esse presente, Hina-chan. – Ino falou, sua voz já estava embargada.

-Você não precisa me agradecer, Ino. Você é minha melhor amiga, além disso, sou sua madrinha e é minha obrigação lhe dar um presente a sua altura.

-Temari me disse que, mesmo sem admitir, Gaara está uma pilha nervos com o casamento.

-E a história da despedida de solteiro?

-Eu disse que se ele fizer, tudo bem, mas posso garantir que não vai chegar aos pés da minha. Vai ser sensacional, baby. – A loira afirmou com um sorriso maldoso.

-Olha só o que você vai aprontar, Ino. – A morena riu.

-Eu sou um anjo, Hina-chan. – Ela deu uma piscadela marota. – Por falar nisso, e você?

-Eu o que?

-Quando vai se casar?

Hinata parou a mão no ar e voltou o olhar para a amiga.

-Bem. – Ela ponderou, mordendo os lábios. – Não sei, Ino, nós nunca falamos sobre esse assunto, sabe? Não sei se ele pensa sobre _isso_.

-E você não pensa?

-Não muito. – Deu de ombros. – Eu já pensei, mas gosto do jeito que as coisas estão.

-E se ele te pedisse em casamento? – Ino replicou, curiosa.

-Honestamente, não faço ideia da minha reação. – Ela confidenciou.

Um brilho maroto passou pelos olhos azuis da Yamanaka, mas Hinata não percebeu.

[...]

Horas depois de Ino ir embora, aquela pergunta continuou a martelar na mente de Hinata. E se Itachi a pedisse em casamento? Como seria?

Estava sempre ocupada criando modelos: vestidos de festa, de noiva, de madrinhas, mas não havia parado para pensar nessa questão.

Não, eles ainda estavam novos, talvez daqui a uns dois anos. É, isso era assunto para depois, agora tinha que trabalhar num modelo que Hanabi havia encomendando a pedido de uma amiga.

-Hanabi, como posso fazer algo sem conversar com ela?

-Ela está louca com outros preparativos, Hina-chan. Ela me disse que deixaria a escolha ao seu gosto. – a mais nova explicou.

-Ao meu gosto? Mas não sou eu que vou casar, oras. – Hinata revirou os orbes perolados, impaciente.

-Sim, mas foi o que ela me disse. – Hanabi falou. – Faça algo que você usaria, ela deu carta branca.

Hinata bufou enquanto massageava as têmporas. Isso seria complicado.

Então, sentou-se na poltrona e começou a desenhar.

[...]

Uma semana depois, o vestido estava finalizado.

-Nossa, minha irmã! Esse vestido é maravilhoso. – os olhos de Hanabi brilhavam enquanto fitava o modelo no manequim.

O modelo era todo branco, tomara que caia, com um decote de coração, ressaltando, de forma graciosa, o colo. Era composto de uma saia mais arredondada, com extensas camadas de tecido. Ao longo da saia havia detalhes de predarias florais, finalizando a barra com delicadas aplicações em renda. A cintura era marcada com um drapeado que proporcionava um toque a mais à peça.

Hinata estava cansada. Aquela semana havia sido difícil, foi um projeto complicado: pensar no que ela usaria, sendo que seria para outra pessoa. Bem, a peça estava concluída e o sentimento de satisfação e orgulho dominava a Hyuuga.

-Espero que sua amiga goste, Hanabi-chan. E que seja uma ótima surpresa, já que ela não quis vir ver o modelo. – Hinata falou se espreguiçando e começando a se arrumar para voltar para casa.

-Ela não teve tempo, eu te disse, e, além disso, vocês têm praticamente a mesma medida. Qualquer problema ela vem aqui para os ajustes. – Hanabi cruzou os braços e um pequeno sorriso delineou os lábios da mais nova. – Ah, ela vai adorar, minha irmã. Com certeza, será uma grande surpresa.

[...]

-Mas você não achou isso muito estranho? – Hinata questionou, enquanto levava mais uma colher de sorvete de chocolate a boca, vestindo somente uma confortável camisa do namorado.

-É, mas se ela tem as mesmas medidas que você e é amiga de Hanabi, não deve ter problemas, e, se tiver, foi uma opção dela, não será culpa sua. – Itachi comentou abraçando a morena enquanto eles assistiam a um seriado na televisão.

-É, você está certo. Talvez eu só esteja me preocupando demais. – a morena deu de ombros deixando o sorvete de lado e voltando-se para o Uchiha.

-O que foi? – ele arqueou a sobrancelha perante a observação silenciosa.

-Nada. – Ela deu de ombros, mas estava levemente corada.

Itachi sorriu de canto, e roubou-lhe um beijo antes de seguir na direção da cozinha. – Vamos fazer o jantar.

Hinata espreguiçou-se como uma gata no sofá, e prendendo os cabelos num coque frouxo. Seguiu para a cozinha na intenção de ajudá-lo no jantar. Encostou-se na entrada da cozinha, observando Itachi procurando alguns ingredientes e colocando-os sobre a mesa. Hinata analisou o Uchiha de cima a baixo, vendo-o somente com uma calça de moletom, o tórax despido e os cabelos negros bagunçados. Não pôde evitar um suspiro, o que chamou atenção do moreno.

-O que foi? – Ele perguntou de um jeito tão inocente que Hinata corou diante dos seus pensamentos, o que não lhe impediu de dizer o que passou pela sua cabeça naquele instante.

-Estou de te desejando ardentemente agora.

O semblante masculino esboçou um sorriso malicioso. E num movimento, extremamente rápido para Hinata, ela estava entre a parede e os braços do Uchiha.

-Acho que o jantar pode esperar mais algum tempo, a senhorita concorda? – perguntou sugestivo.

Hinata não se reconhecia quando estava com Itachi, porque, mesmo sentindo vergonha, ela dizia coisas sem pensar, e da mesma forma maliciosa que ele.

-Concordo plenamente. – Hinata respondeu sem tirar os olhos perolados dos lábios tentadores dele.

-A propósito. – Itachi se aproximou ainda mais dela, com um sorriso de canto, parecendo nem um pouco afetado com aquela proximidade. - A senhorita poderia devolver a minha camisa?

[...]

-Ino, você tá maravilhosa. – a loira controlava-se para não entrar em uma crise de choro: estava uma verdadeira pilha de nervos. As amigas tentavam ajudá-la a se acalmar e não estragar horas e horas de maquiagem.

-E o local da festa, gente? – Ela começou a ficar nervosa mais uma vez. - Nada pode sair errado. Hinata, eu vou sufocar nesse vestido. – a loira choramingou.

-Não, Ino, você não vai sufocar. – Hinata afirmou tranqüila. – E a decoração, o juiz, os convidados e o noivo, estão todos em seus lugares. Por kami, relaxe!

A loira respirou fundo, massageando as têmporas. Logo foi distraída pela conversa de Sakura, Temari e Tenten que falavam sobre a lua de mel no Caribe.

O local da cerimônia e o salão da recepção haviam sido cuidadosamente decorados, arranjos de flores ornamentavam as mesas numa decoração clássica de branco e preto. A mãe da noiva, inicialmente, havia achado que a combinação seria um tanto mórbida, contudo, ao ver tudo pronto, mudou de opinião.

Apesar de não demonstrar, Gaara estava bastante apreensivo, Hinata havia percebido isso, e discretamente depositou a mão sobre o ombro do ruivo.

-Ela já deve está vindo, vai dar tudo certo, meu amigo.

Ele encarou os olhos perolados de Hinata, e um pequeno sorriso nervoso de agradecimento brotou nos lábios do ruivo.

A atenção dos convidados e do noivo se voltou para a entrada do salão, por onde uma Ino adentrava deslumbrante no seu vestido de noiva ao som da marcha nupcial. A loira tinha um sorriso radiante nos lábios e parecia não prestar atenção nas pessoas ao seu redor, somente no homem que a esperava no altar. Apertava o buquê de rosas brancas na mão direita. Gaara parecia hipnotizado por aquela imagem angelical.

Após os votos e a troca de alianças, o juiz finalizou a cerimônia declarando-os marido e mulher, dando permissão para que o noivo beijasse a noiva.

Logo o juiz pigarreou, parecendo incomodado, já que Ino estava demonstrando em excesso sua felicidade e não se incomodou com os risinhos maliciosos dos convidados e amigos.

No jardim, onde a festa de recepção os aguardava, os noivos foram alvos dos flashes das inúmeras câmeras fotográficas e agradeciam pela presença de todos.

-Parabéns por mais uma obra de arte. Ino ficou esplêndida. – Itachi comentou abraçando a morena, apoiando o queixo no ombro dela.

-Ela já é linda, meu amor, o vestido somente ressaltou a beleza natural dela.

A festa se estendeu até a madrugada. Itachi deixou Hinata em casa e disse que não poderia ficar com ela, pois tinha que voltar para o seu apartamento para de manhã cedo resolver alguns assuntos da empresa.

A morena abriu a porta e retirou os sapatos de salto. O vestido vermelho de tecido esvoaçante deixava o corpo da Hyuuga ainda mais elegante, mas agora Hinata queria um bom banho quente e vestir sua camisola para uma longa noite de sono.

Acendeu a luz do quarto e caminhou até a cama.

-Ora, o que é isso? – franziu o cenho vendo uma enorme caixa em cima da cama, algo que ela não havia deixado ali.

Abriu a caixa e ficou surpresa ao ver que era um vestido... de noiva. Aquela peça não lhe era estranha. Era o vestido que havia feito a pedido de Hanabi. Havia também uma pequena caixa de veludo vermelho e um envelope.

Um sorriso bobo brotou nos lábios femininos ao ler as linhas no papel:

**It's a beautiful night**

**We're looking for something dumb to do**

**Hey baby,**

**I think I wanna marry you**

É uma bela noite

Estamos à procura de uma besteira para fazer

Ei, querida

Eu acho que quero me casar com você

_"Então, quer fazer essa loucura comigo, anjo?"_

-Então, é assim que você reagiria a um pedido de casamento? – Hinata virou-se vendo o moreno parado na entrada do seu quarto.

-Eu realmente não esperava por isso. – Ela confessou num fio de voz.

-Eu sei. – Ele se aproximou, com um sorriso de canto nos lábios, o suficiente para segurá-la pela mão. A morena girou suavemente, até parar nos braços do Uchiha, como em uma dança. – Mas ainda estou esperando sua resposta para a pergunta do bilhete.

-Você é louco, sabia?

Itachi apenas continuou sorrindo, maroto.

-O pior de tudo é que você está falando sério. – Hinata riu e passou os braços ao redor do pescoço masculino, oferecendo os lábios para um beijo.

O sorriso do Uchiha apenas se alargou.

-E onde vamos passar a lua de mel? – Hinata perguntou, se aconchegando nos braços do, agora, noivo.

-O que acha das Ilhas Maldivas?

-Hn. – A morena curvou os lábios num meio sorriso provocativo. – Essa me parece uma excelente ideia.

Ela, Uchiha Itachi e uma praia? Ah, ela definitivamente merecia isso.

* * *

><p><strong>Na**: Olá, pessoas! Nooooossa! Faz muito tempo que não posto uma fic. Já estava com saudades de escrever. :D

Se alguém gostar, deixa uma review.

Beijos!


End file.
